New Beginnings
by xXGoddessNyxXx
Summary: What happens after The Burden of History? Join me as Dains story continues in New Beginnings!
1. JOURNEY TO A NEW LIFE

The Warden Duncan and I leave the camp, heading southwest. I hang my head in sorrow, wishing I could go back to that morning and tell Tamlen we weren't going hunting or refuse to listen to the shems words of a ruin. _Stupid, stupid Dain you should have known…_ my internal war is interrupted when my companion speaks.

"It will take us about twelve days to reach Ostagar." The shem says looking in my direction. I guess he is expecting an answer because as I walk on, without answering, I hear him sigh and follow.

The first day of travel passes in silence. My thoughts are on Tamlen and Merrill, _my family_. We are all alone in the world now. I worry about Merrill, especially; she has always been delicate but Tamlen I feel I have abandoned. _How could I not have searched more? I should slip away from the shem and search for you. Why was it not me?!_ The tears will not come any more and I find myself questioning everything _. Why would the Creators save me? If I leave now will Merrill even know that I died?_ I sigh audibly, _if becoming one of the shems… Duncan's Wardens maybe they can help me find you, Tamlen, or even your b-body_ , even my thoughts stumble on the word and I look at the sky, _I will gladly endure all the pain that may come with it. I will never stop looking for you._

On the third night, _is it the third night?_ My days are running together and in grief I find it hard to care enough to keep track _._ Regardless of the day we decide to camp in a clearing on the edge of a cliff, the forest surrounds us and it is almost peaceful. I look at my companion as if coming out of a daze. The shem... _Warden_ , I correct myself, is fairly nice. _I did promise Merrill to try to be nice to him_. _He doesn't press me and seems grateful for the game I bring in for meals._ I sigh internally and walk over to the fire he had started with the wood I had gathered and sit down across from him.

"Serannas," I say in a soft voice. I clear my throat as he looks at me in surprise, "Thank you for helping me. It doesn't make us friends but I do know you could have lied to the Keeper about knowing a cure."

"Why are you so angry with me then?" He asks in a deep voice and his forehead wrinkles in confusion.

I sigh, "You are not Dalish and all my experience with you shems, sorry," I correct myself in exhaustion trying to keep from slipping in elvish he wouldn't understand, "with you humans has never been good. I wish not to be hostile with you as I made a promise to Merrill to try."

Understanding crosses his face, "Your father..." he begins looking at the fire. I stiffen and close off instantly.

"Is not your concern," I reply coolly interrupting his assessment. "I will try but I can not be your friend now." I stand up and walk into the forest wanting nothing more than to disappear. The next few days pass without much incident and Duncan and I slowly develop a routine of small talk.

As we walk through the trees on our sixth day, I see a wild Halla. I bow my head to the beast and it stares back at me. I whisper, "Ghilan'nain guides us on our journey."

I am so focused on the Halla disappearing into the forest I didn't hear Duncan approach, "Who is Ghilan'nain?" I turn around and look at the Warden.

"A Creator," I say shortly and continue walking.

"And what might that be?" he asks curiously, following closely.

I roll my eyes, "Don't you have any other Dalish in your wardens?"

"They are not my wardens, but yes we do. I just never got close to any. I am, however, curious about it all," It is surprising and a little annoying to me how easily he keeps up with me. Most humans bumbled through the woods making all kinds of noise, but not this one.

Turning, I glare and study the Warden, "The Creators are our Gods and Goddess'. Ghilan'nain is the Goddess of navigation and mother of Halla." I say motioning toward where the Halla had disappeared.

He tilts his head in contemplation and then asks me, "What are your other Gods and Goddess'?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Why do you care?"

"I am merely curious."

I look into his eyes and see nothing conspiratorial; _well it's just the Creators_ … Slowly I explain our pantheon as best as I can and so we spent the day. He would ask a question and I would answer him, against my better judgement, while trying to figure out why he would care.

"So, serannas means thank you but ma serannas means my thanks? Where does the you disappear to?" He asks with a confused smile.

"It just goes," I say with a little laugh. Surprisingly, Duncan's questions had set me at ease and our uneasy standoffish beginning had started to become a more relaxed journey. I still don't trust him but I am slowly learning that this shem isn't so bad. "You're looking at me funny. Our language makes more sense than your language!"

"Well, yours does sound better," Duncan laughs and rubs his hand over his beard as he sits down by the fire. I shake my head; I would never understand the beard. It looks itchy. Tonight we decided to camp near a river and we both had a nice bath, separately of course. I look into the fire feeling terrible for laughing after what happened. I wonder how Merrill is doing and where Tamlen may be, worrying about both of them nearly constantly.

Duncan asked, "Would you like to tell me of Merrill?"

My head snaps upward and I tense, unprepared for the question and narrow my eyes, "Why do you want to know about her."

Duncan shrugs, "She seemed like a nice girl and I thought you might be worrying about her. You were grimacing at the fire. It is fine if you do not wish too." He glances away uneasy.

I ease a bit, _what would it hurt_? I look back into the fire, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to share," he says as he looks over the fire at me. I think for a moment and smile slightly.

"I met Merrill when I was 16. She was the third mage in her clan and had to be transferred to another clan or be sent away." I see his look of confusion and explain, "Each Dalish clan usually only has one Keeper and one First at a time to protect the clan from the dangers of abominations. It's not unusual though for a Keeper to take a second if they want." He nods his understanding and I continue. "We met at Arlthven, a big meeting of all the clans we have every ten years, when our Keeper took her in. We had none born with magic and she needed a first. I still remember seeing her for the first time, she was terrified and her green eyes were wide. We didn't really become a family until we made our way back to our home." I pause and laugh, smiling truly for the first time in days, "Tamlen and I were out fishing when a rustling in the bushes caught our attention. It turned out to be a deer with a torn vine wrapped around its back leg and it started squealing as soon as it saw us. Merrill must have been walking nearby and heard the commotion because there we were bent over a bush a small dagger in my hand, a squealing animal, and some blood on our hands. She immediately started in on us about how cruel we were. I bent over and sliced the vine off the deer's leg and when she saw it run away she realized what happened she blushed and ran away! Tamlen and I laughed about it and when we got back to camp we had lunch with her and we all became inseparable. Well, most of the time anyway…" I trail off thinking of Tamlen again.

"She sounds lovely, were you two together?" he asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"No. She deserves far more than anything I could ever give her." I say shortly. "What about you? What is your past Duncan?"

He sighs and throws another log into the fire, "It is not a glamorous tale I'm afraid. I got caught stealing something and was sentenced to death, a Warden conscripted me right before they killed me and now here we are."

I can sense that he isn't sharing everything. _A thief wouldn't be killed outright even in a shem city, would they?_ I decide not to press him, yet.

"We should arrive at Ostagar tomorrow." He says as he reaches for the rabbit I caught earlier that now roasts over the fire.

"Tell me about Ostagar. Is it a warden base?" I ask truly curious about this Ostagar.

"Once it belonged to Tevinter. When Tevinter tried to conquer they made it far but ultimately were pushed back. Ostagar was built to watch the southern border and now it serves as a visual marker of just how far south they made it and it sits in a naturally defensible positon so the Kings army uses it to defend against the darkspawn horde that is approaching." Duncan is looking into the fire, not really seeing it any longer as a worried expression settles on his face.

"Darkspawn horde?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion.

"I'm afraid we may have a Blight on our hands. The signs are becoming clearer," he says more to himself than to me. He is lost in his thoughts for a moment but finally shakes his head and realizes who he is speaking with. More confused than ever I decide to ask him about what the hell he means but before I can Duncan looks over the fire at me, "But that is best saved for after you join our ranks."

"Why would you want a Dalish human hater among your ranks?" I ask the question that had been bothering me since we left my clan, momentarily distracted from the Blight.

Duncan looks surprised but quickly composes himself, "I saw the spiders and the Bereskarns' body. Only someone skilled with a weapon could do such damage. Not only will you be a valuable asset but I also like your spirit."

I look down in pain, "I did not do it alone, Duncan. I had Tamlen…" My voice breaks on his name.

Duncan answers in a softer tone, "I know no one can replace him but when you join us you are also joining a family. I hope you are willing to accept them." with that the Warden rises and walks to his tent ending any further questions I want to ask.


	2. OSTAGAR

We walk out of the forest and onto a road. I can tell it has only recently been used frequently and say so to Duncan.

"Until recently there has been no need to use Ostagar," Duncan says, surprise showing in his face. "We call this The Imperial Highway. It will take you to all of the major cities of Ferelden."

"I am a hunter, Duncan. It was my job to track." I say in explanation to his surprise. _Was… it sounds so final, so sad. What would I do for the Wardens? Kill darkspawn obviously but what else?_ "Will I track for the Wardens? What do Wardens do when they aren't killing darkspawn?" I ask, suddenly realizing how little I knew of them.

Duncan laughs deep in his throat, "There is no shortage of darkspawn, Dain. You will know all about us soon enough." The woods surrounding us seem too quiet and I start to warn Duncan that something isn't right when we round a corner and abruptly the woods end. I stare dumbfounded at the sight before me.

The enormity of the place takes my breath away. _I wonder how long it took to build_. I look at the giant fortress and have to turn my head side to side to be able to see the extent of it. It stands proudly between the hills to the north, the Brecilian Passage at the eastern border, the Korcari Wilds at the south, and the mountains to the western portion. The entrance is set to the east. _Tamlen would love this!_ I stop short with the thought but press on, _I will find him!_

We continue along the road as it turns into a stone laid path that curves to the right so we have to walk along the front of the fortress. I look around at the stones and see they are a rich grey/brown color, from age or by design I cannot tell, and set perfectly together to strengthen the walls they create. Looking up I can't tell when the wall ends it's so high. As I walk through the gate I get goosebumps thinking of the battles waged here. We are stopped short of entering when a strange shemlen walks toward us. He has on golden heavy armor and blonde hair, half of which is pulled back in a tie. I regard him suspiciously, he must be important because two armed guards follow him closely.

"Ho there, Duncan!" the shiny shemlen says as he stops in front of us.

"King Cailan?" I whip my head toward Duncan in surprise then carefully study this King of shemlen. _He doesn't seem like much…_ "I didn't expect…"

"A royal welcome," he interrupts Duncan with a small laugh. I narrow my eyes slightly at the rudeness, "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" I study the King, his stance is relaxed and that worries me _. If we have a darkspawn horde headed this way shouldn't he be a little worried?_

"Not if I could help it your majesty." Duncan answers. I watch their exchange with interest. _Perhaps I can use this King to find Tamlen…_

 _"_ Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other wardens tell me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is he?" I see Duncan tense slightly and internally I roll my eyes at how naïve the _King_ sounds and how annoying it is that Duncan knows me well enough to worry about my response. _Or perhaps not, has this King ever actually seen battle?_ Instead of telling the shemlen how stupid he sounds I take my que from Duncan and try my best to be polite.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty," Duncan says as he turns toward me, catching my eye and silently pleading with me to be nice. I send him a wicked grin quickly and then smile politely at the shem King.

"Might I know your name?" I am surprised at his politeness toward an elf.

"Andaran atish'an, I am called Dain, your Majesty," I say crossing my arms over my chest and slightly bowing. _I need them for Tamlen_ , I repeat over and over in my head.

"Pleased to meet you," the King says with a slight nod of his head, "The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. You are Dalish are you not? I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honor." I am genuinely surprised by his words.

"Really, I thought all humans thought of us as vermin?" My eyes grow wide as I realize what I said _. Stupid mouth!_ To my surprise and relief the King laughs.

"To be fair your people are a bit… standoffish," the King looks toward me as if expecting me to throw a punch and quickly adds, "Not that I blame you, of course. You are most welcome here and I know the Wardens will benefit greatly with you amongst them." My eyes narrow automatically but luckily the King turns toward Duncan. _Rehearsed speeches mean shit_ , I think to myself. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I am needed back in my tent."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you Redcliff's forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan adds before the King can leave.

"Eamon just wants in on the glory," My eyebrows shoot up; _If we are facing a horde of darkspawn shouldn't we wait for a shit ton of people to fight them?_ "We've won three battles against the monsters and tomorrow should be no different," the King says sounding a bit disappointed.

"You sound very confident," I say cautiously. Duncan sounded worried when he spoke of the horde so I was hesitant to believe this shemlen could win against the creatures so easily.

"Overconfident, some would say, right Duncan?" The shemlen King laughs lightheartedly. _I'm beginning to wonder how the hell shemlen remain in control if they have leaders like this… Unless it's a ruse, very clever if so._

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended as quickly as you may wish," Duncan looks at the ground seemingly uneasy and I am surprised. _Why are humans so careful around their leaders? In our camp if we had a concern we spoke frankly to one another. Our Keeper acts as our leader but doesn't lord over us. Shemlen are strange_ , I conclude.

The King looks at Duncan as if he is annoyed, "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. We haven't even seen any sign of an archdemon." The king pouts as if displeased.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask completely confused.

The king steps away and a far off look settles on his face, "I'd hoped for a war like in the tales; a King riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God!" A smile spreads across his face then falls as he sighs disappointingly, "but I suppose this will do. Now I really must go. Farewell, Grey Wardens." I watch as the King walks away, more confused than ever.

Turning to Duncan I can't stop myself from asking, " _That's_ your king? He's completely mental, he wants a fairytale battle and you are allowing him to lead?"

Duncan sighs, "Despite the victories the horde grows larger each passing day. They no doubt outnumber us now. There is an archdemon but I cannot ask the King to act solely on my feeling."

"Why not, he pretty much hero worships you?" I ask in confusion.

Duncan gestures in front of him inviting me to walk with him. "He is one of the few allies the Grey Wardens have. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few and we need the King and his advisor Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference." I nod in realization as to why Duncan was so diplomatic with him.

"So basically you deal with the crazy for the army he provides."

"He is the King and though he seems naïve do not underestimate him." Duncan seems exhausted for a moment but then shakes his head, "We need to see to your joining without delay. There are two others who will also go through the ritual with you. Feel free to explore the camp here but please remain in camp for now. When you are ready to proceed with the joining find Alistair and he will summon the other recruits. I have business to attend to until then but you may find me near the Grey Wardens tent should you need me." I nod my understanding and try to prepare myself for what lies ahead as I walk onto the bridge to the main gate.

Looking at the archway above me I see two magnificently detailed statues with swords drawn; as if they are prepared to defend against any enemy. The long bridge that stretches out in front of me leading to the front gate is a bit yellow in color, reminding me slightly of gold. As we walk, I notice the trees off in the distance and marvel what it would have been like to live in a place like this. Suddenly the bridge widens as we pass two standing statues with a shield held casually in front of them sitting on the ground. The bridge has a large circle in the middle of it; my guess is to fight off any invaders before they reach the actual fortress gate. As I look to the south I notice a good portion of the circle gone. It looks as if something massive had hit it and the pieces had fallen to the oblivion below. I shake my head; trying to rid the image of the force responsible. On the northern side, another large detailed statue with a spear held casually to its side, stands proudly. There are two more statues leading out of the circular portion of the bridge and the bridge narrows again. The massive doors are open and seem to be welcoming everyone into the fortress. Slowly,I walk through the gates and take a good look at my new life.


	3. THE CAMP

The sound of steel hitting steel and arrows being released to my left remind me of the practices held back home and the familiar feeling of the energy from the mages practicing to my right reminds me of Merrill and a smile spreads across my face. I close my eyes and imagine I am home, if only for a moment. I imagine Tamlen and Merrill smiling around me as they go about their activities of the day. When I open my eyes the smile vanishes, I know I will never see them again. I take a deep breath and push the pain away. Putting one foot in front of the other, in determination, I continue to survey the camp. There are people everywhere and tents littered all around. I glance around with wide eyes and move to the left, deciding to make a loop around the camp so I know my way around. I walk near the Kings tent and am amazed at how large it is, much larger than any my clan had. The practice area is up the stairs between the Kings' tent and Teyrn Loghains tent. Passing Loghains tent, I see Duncan by a huge fire speaking with several people but continue on, not wanting to interrupt. In the left hand corner I see a small gate with a guard to what I assume is the entrance to the Korcari Wilds, _think I'll leave that alone for now._ I see the kennels as I start to curve to the right and decide to stop and see the Mabari's kept there. I never got the chance to see one, though I had heard many tales of their bravery and intelligence as a child.

As I approach the kennels, I hear a warrior at one of the gates mumbling to himself, "I hate to waste such a promising member of the breed..."

"Everything okay here?" I ask trying not to startle him.

"Hmmm, actually I could use a bit of help. Are you one of the new Wardens?" Hope fills his voice as he looks at me.

"What do you need help with?" I ask, my eyes narrowing suspiciously as I look the soldier up and down, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"This Mabari's owner died in the last battle and the poor hound swallowed some darkspawn blood." He gestures to the gate with a pitiful look on his face, "I need him muzzled, to give him some medicine that may help him."

I sigh and look at the gate, thoughtfully. "And you want me to muzzle him for you." Rolling my eyes I turn back toward him, "Are you afraid to get bitten?" I ask sarcastically. Waving my hand at him dismissively I continue on effectively silencing any chance of an explanation from the shem, then I hold out my hand, "Just give me the muzzle." I grab the muzzle from him as he holds it out for me, "Shemlen, always relying on others to do things for them…" I mumble to myself as I open the gate slowly.

I look toward the Mabari in the corner of the pen, careful not to make any sudden movements. The animal is large and a light brown color, looking into his amber eyes I instantly feel the intelligence radiating from them and my heart feels heavy at the pain the Mabari is in. _He will die without care_. I carefully approach him and silently ask permission to muzzle him. He stares back, a moment of indecision, then he relaxes his tense stance. Bending to one knee I place the muzzle on him and silently invoke Mythal to watch over him. I touch the animals' cheek and look into his eyes once more then slowly stand. I pause as a wave of familiar weakness rushes through me. _Fuck, not again._ I blink slowly and in a breath it's gone. I back toward the gate and as I open the gate to leave, I hear the Mabari whine softly.

"Well done, now I can treat the poor creature." The guard says, sounding mildly impressed.

"Treat him well." I warn the guard and give him a menacing glance, "He has given a lot to protect this camp and he deserves good care."

The guard, surprised at my reaction, is silent for a moment then his eyes light up, "Are you going into the wilds?"

"I may be, why?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Based on your reaction I'm hoping you might look for an herb while you're out there. It's all white with a blood red center. It could drastically improve his chances to survive." The guard looks at me desperately.

"If I happen across any I will bring some back. I can't promise I can find any though." I look to the closed gate sadly.

"Thank you!"

I nod and continue on my journey around the camp. _I have to help him or no one else will. Poor thing is in so much pain, he deserves help._ I sigh and shake my head, _helping the helpless is part of being Dalish, I guess._

I laugh, strangely at the same time as someone else, looking up I see the source of the laugh is a man speaking to a soldier, as I get closer I realize he is hitting on her. Intrigued, I stand off to the side trying not to look like I'm eavesdropping.

"Any last…" He looks the woman up and down clearly appreciating the view, "wishes I can fulfill before you head into battle?" I roll my eyes, _like that will work_. "Life should be celebrated while you can! Your beautiful face could be decorating a darkspawn spear tomorrow." The man flashes a smile and waggles his eyebrows. The woman fakes a gag at the man and he sighs, "I'll take that as a no." He calls to the woman as she walks away rolling her eyes, "Too bad, we could have had fun!" I can't help the little laugh that escapes me.

"Well then," he looks annoyed then brightens, "You must be the new recruit! You're not what I thought you'd be."

My eyes narrow automatically, "What exactly did you expect?"

"I'm not sure really." He says with a shrug, "Have you heard anything about this ritual we are supposed to be doing?" He asks nervously.

I shrug, "Only that it'll make us official Wardens."

The man nods, "The names Daveth, by the way. Have you seen Duncan?"

"Dain," I say with a nod. "Duncan is near the fire." I watch the recruit walk away and can't help shaking my head as I continue on. Pausing again as another wave causes me to lean against another set of stairs for a moment, _they are coming faster now._ I sigh and push away from the stairs in frustration, _might as well find this Alistair and get the joining underway. It'd be a shame to die before I can find Tamlen._

I walk up the stairs and see a long table to my left but no one is near it so I walk through the entrance to my right. As I enter the small space I see a man about my height, with dark blonde short hair, dressed in full armor speaking to a man in a robe that I assume is a mage.

"What is it now Grey Warden?" The robed man says. Intrigued now, I decide to wait so I can speak with this Warden.

"I am here to deliver a message from the revered Mother, Ser mage. She… desires your presence." The blonde man says a bit nervously.

"What her Reverence desires is no concern of mine. I'm busy helping the Wardens. By the Kings orders I might add." The mage straightens proudly at his words and I am honestly surprised he's making a big deal about a message. I cock my head to the side and watch.

The man, who I believe is the Alistair Duncan sent me to find, stands more confidently and says sarcastically, "Should I have asked her to write a note?" One of my eyebrows arch but I stay silent and lean against the wall propping a foot up, _this should be interesting._

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner," the mage says in a whiney voice.

"Yes, I was harassing _you_ by delivering a message," Alistair literally rolls his eyes at the mage and I bite back a smile.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage says angrily.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well!" Alistair spreads his hands gesturing to the mage, "I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one."

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must; get out of my way you fool." The mage stomps away. I'm half surprised he didn't throw a tantrum right there.

Smiling sarcastically, his brown eyes turn to addresses me, "You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together."

"You're a very strange shemlen." I say with a slight smile as I push away from the wall and walk forward to converse with Alistair.

"Shemlen? Sounds like a disease." He says with a mock shudder.

"Depending on the company it can be…" I say with a surprising laugh. "It means human."

"Ah, not the first person to call me strange," He says with a grin that changes into a confused expression. "We haven't met have we?"

"I am Dain, Duncan sent me to find you." I nod in his direction.

"Oh, right I apologize. My name is Alistair which you probably already know if Duncan sent you to find me… Anyway, as a junior member of the Wardens I will accompany you as you prepare for the joining. I have to ask, have you ever actually seen darkspawn?" Alistair looks at me and cocks his head to the side curiously.

I tense, "Yes." I say sharply, folding my arms tightly across my chest. Mentally I berate myself, _how could I have forgotten, even for a moment, about Tamlen?_ Images flood my mind, the Eluvian, Tamlen, the bright light. I shake my head trying to get away from the memories and focus on what Alistair is saying.

"I've only fought them once up close and that was before the battles here began. Duncan has kept me out of them so far." He says, sounding a mixture of relieved and disappointed. He looks at the ground nervously and shifts his weight from foot to foot. He looks up and asks quietly, "Tell me, did you find them as monstrous as I did?"

I wince and look into his eyes, "At first I did but I'd rather face darkspawn than somethings." I say truthfully, thinking of Tamlen and Merrill. My heart constantly aches at their loss and I'm afraid that it will ever heal. In my opinion, the Darkspawns monstrosity pales in comparison to that pain.

I can tell he is confused by my meaning but he must see the pain on my face because he moves on quickly, "You'll be at an advantage then. The others haven't even seen a darkspawn." He tries to seem positive about it and I appreciate the effort.

"Lucky them," I grumble then say louder, "We should probably head back to Duncan."

Alistair nods and waves me ahead with a smile, "Lead the way."


	4. PREPARATIONS

Making our way back down the stairs, I feel the familiar rush of energy as we pass two rather large tents and see the mages practicing in an area blocked by armed men. The type of armor they wear is different than what I have seen the army and the Wardens in. Slowing, my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Who are those guards?" I ask, as I turn toward Alistair. I am surprised when a mature woman's voice answers me instead.

"They are Templars dear." Jumping slightly, I turn back around to locate who the voice belongs to. A rather beautiful older woman with deep icy, blue eyes smiles genuine and warmly at me, "You must be Dalish. My name is Wynne." This Wynne has an ageless beauty to her that reminds me of Keeper Marethari. The only signs that betrayed her age are the lines on her face, the wisdom in her eyes, and the white hair she wore in a bun. I cannot help the easy smile that spreads across my face as I greet her formally.

"Andaran Atish'an, I am Dain." I say, crossing my arms in a formal bow.

"Hey! Why does she get the bow thingy and pretty saying?" Alistair whines.

I roll my eyes and ignore him, "How did you know I am Dalish?" Alistair huffs unhappily but stays silent.

"Only a Dalish would not know a Templar by sight. Are you Duncan's newest recruit?" I nod and she smiles and gestures to the mages practicing, "I am here with the mages at the Kings request. You should be proud. Duncan is not easily impressed."

I smile slightly but as I remember why he is impressed with me, it fades. "It is nice to meet you Wynne but we should be going."

"Yes I'm sure Duncan has more for you to do than stand around talking to an old woman," She laughs and waves as we depart.

"Well, she seemed a little scary," Alistair says.

"Scary?" I cock my eyebrow and look at him over my shoulder as we walk.

"Didn't you get the feeling she would turn you into a toad if you misbehaved?" The look on my face must have answered his question, "No? Okay than just me…"

I begin to wonder if this is all just a weird hallucination and if I would wake up to Tamlen yelling at me for sleeping through the hunt that morning _. I can always hope_ … I shake my head once again as we walk toward the fire where the others are waiting, _what have you gotten yourself into this time, Dain?_ I can feel the taint building in my veins and I try my best to ignore it.

Duncan notices our approach and breaks away from the others around him and walks toward us. He smiles at me kindly, "I see you found Alistair, good. I assume you are ready to start making preparations for your joining?" Turning toward Alistair his smile turns into a disappointed glare, "Assuming, of course, you are done riling the mages, Alistair?"

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me?" Alistair says with a shrug and jokes lightheartedly, "The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she?" Duncan pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and takes a deep breath. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair." Duncan adds more calmly as he looks at us both, "We do not need to give anyone more ammunition to use against us."

Realizing he made a mistake, his usual confident smirk fades and he looks at the ground meekly, "You're right, Duncan. I… I apologize."

Moving closer, Duncan places a hand on Alistair's shoulder and Alistair chances a look at his face, "We all make mistakes, Alistair." Duncan smiles at him and after giving it a reassuring squeeze, releases his shoulder. Watching the two of them interact reminds me of a father and son. I may not have had one of my own growing up but I had watched the families in my clan closely.

Almost as if the happy moment had set the taint in my blood off, another powerful wave hits, me nearly making me fall to my knees luckily, I am able to play it off by acting like I am switching my weight to my other foot. I look around as if the closeness of the two makes me uncomfortable and see the other two recruits walk up to us.

"Now, I assume you're all ready to begin?" Duncan asks.

"I am ready." _The Keeper's magic is fading, it's now or never._ I sigh and roll my shoulders. Duncan looks from Alistair at the sound of my voice. The fatherly smile still on his face soon fades to a look of concern as he looks at my now pale face. I straighten then give him a reassuring nod and he slowly continues while watching me.

"You will be going into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. First you will retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." My eyebrows shoot up in curiosity but I remain silent knowing Duncan would explain in time… _Wait, what? Since when do I trust this shem?_ Slowly I realize I had not thought of him as a shem in quite a while. I look at Duncan in curiosity, _perhaps it's because he is the only one I know here_ … _I mean I do respect him more than any other shemlen I've met…._ I shake my head at the absurdity of the thought that he might have become a friend to me, _nah; it's just the respect of him saving my life. Yeah that's it,_ with that decision made I turn my attention back to the conversation at hand.

One of the shemlen recruits I hadn't met yet interrupts Duncan with a look of disgust on his face, "Why are we getting darkspawn blood?" He isn't a very remarkable looking shemlen, easily forgettable in a crowd.

"For the joining, Ser Jory, I will explain more when you return." Duncan says firmly. Dismissing the shem as a potential ally, I watch the exchange in boredom.

The shemlen seems in distress and looks around at us for help, "But, you must have acquired some by now?" I roll my eyes at him. _Is he afraid to face the darkspawn? He won't last long with that attitude._

Duncan looks at him and I can tell his patience is wearing thin, "Of course we have," after taking a deep breath he explains, "this is merely part of the joining, just as what will come after you retrieve the blood, working as a team to acquire all of the necessary ingredients is important."

The shem looks as if he is going to argue again so I step in, not wanting to listen to the whining, "You said we have _two_ tasks to complete?" I say, raising an eyebrow at Duncan.

"Yes, Dain," Duncan looks at me gratefully and continues his explanation, "There is a Grey Warden ruin in the Wilds abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such outposts. Recently, we have learned some scrolls may have been left behind. The scroll we need has been magically sealed and should be intact, Alistair you are to retrieve the scroll and you three are to assist him." Alistair seems to perk up, hearing his name, and seems happy to be given an important task after his minor mishap with the mages.

I look at Duncan and my eyebrow raises curiously, "What kind of scrolls?"

"They are old treaties. When they were written it was more of a formality, promises made to aid the Grey Wardens. They will be useful to remind those who have forgotten the commitments made long ago."

"And if they are no longer there?" The shem, Daveth, asks. I almost forget he is present due to his silence.

Duncan, conceding to his point, nods, "It is possible they were destroyed or stolen but the magic used should still protect them. Only a Grey Warden could break the seal." _Impressive magic_ , I think, trying to imagine what could be done with such power. Magic has always been an interest of mine and a mutual love of history and magic had bonded Merrill and I when we had first met. I mentally shake myself away from the thought and try focus back on the conversation, willing away the pain it induced.

Alistair shakes his head at Duncan in disbelief, "I don't understand _why_ such things would be left in a _ruin_ if it is so valuable?"

Duncan sighs, seeming to age before our eyes, and he tries to explain, "It was assumed we would return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true." Shaking his head, he clears his throat before he continues, "The ruins are likely overgrown by now but Alistair will lead you to it with this map," handing Alistair the map, he turns back to us, "Look for a sealed chest in the ruin and the scrolls should be inside."

"Is this really necessary to become a Warden?" the shem, Jory, asks nervously as his eyes dart around and sweat beads on his forehead. _He's terrified!_ I look him over curiously, _why is he here? Maybe he's one of those shems who wants fame but not have to truly work for it? He surely doesn't look like he is dying, maybe he was conscripted._ I shake my head in disgust at his cowardice. _A Dalish hunter is afraid of nothing_ , the phrase runs through my mind in Tamlen's voice and I see his face for a brief moment. Too soon the image disappears and is replaced by the shemlen before me.

"No, but it is an effort that must be made. I have every confidence you all are up to the task." Duncan's gaze lingers on me and concern shows in his eyes as he looks at my face.

Knowing I must still be pale from the taint surging through my system and seeing Tamlen's face, I joke, "Ok so fill three vials with darkspawn blood, the Wardens scroll, and don't die, got it!" For good measure I add a cocky smirk.

Satisfied, he smiles at my remark and laughter shines in his eyes as he turns to Alistair. "Alistair, watch over your charges and return quickly and safely," he says as he claps him on the shoulder and gives a fatherly smile.

"We will," Alistair says turning to us with a confident smile.

"May the maker watch over your path," Duncan says then he unexpectedly sends a small wink in my direction, "or Mythal. I will see you when you return."

The sentiment catches me off guard and a smile spreads across my face at Duncan. _He remembers Mythal from our talks in the forest_. Showing I appreciate the gesture he made, I cross my arms and give him a formal bow, sending the man a wink as I rise. Walking towards the gate to the Wilds, a comforting thought crosses my mind; _finally time for some payback._ I touch the hilt of my sword in anticipation and with the surge of anger seeing Tamlen had given me, a wicked smile spreads across my face. _Better hide darkspawn._


	5. Korcari Wilds

p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I move quickly in front of the others, rolling my shoulders in anticipation, as the guard lets us through the gate. A cool breeze moves softly through the leaves of the tall trees, none are as tall as the ones near my Clans camp but they are still tall, the white bark of their trunks at odds with the green foliage and dark earth. I walk through the trees slowly as my instincts from years of hunting kick in, it's too quiet but there are still sounds of small critters running about. This forest isn't as heavily wooded as the forest back home but the vegetation is much thicker. I hear a twig snap and stop, dropping into a crouch, glancing around carefully as the woods suddenly grow silent. Pulling my sword out as silently as I can, I continue to watch and wait./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I cringe as I hear one of the others very loudly draw his and say, "What is it? What do you see?" em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"The whiney shemlen, of course it was him…/em/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Alistair makes hushing motions at him but it's too late. Four black and white wolves bound from the forest and attack. A small amount of disappointment fills me that they aren't darkspawn but still, a fight is a fight. I dodge the wolf in front of me and see the others fighting. Deciding they can take care of themselves, I focus on the wolf currently attacking me. As the wolf lands on the hill where I had stood, it looks back at me and turns with a dangerous growl and I snarl at the beast in return. The wolf rushes forward gaining momentum from the hill, I quickly bring my sword down in an arc. The beast tries to dodge the sharp blade but its eyes widen as it realizes it's too late. My blade slices through the beast's neck and, as it falls, I turn to help the others. I watch as Alistair fells his wolf and helps the whiney shem with his. The other shem kills his in the next moment so I clean the blood from my blade and sheath it./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Alistair looks around at all of us, "Everyone ok?" We all nod to him and he smiles happily, "Good, I'd hate to lose anyone so early!"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I walk calmly but purposefully over to the whiney Shem and punch him hard in the jaw, "Are you trying to get us killed, shem?!" Alistair quickly pushes me away from the shem that is now rolling on the ground and Daveth laughs at us merrily. "When you are in unknown territory, frequented with darkspawn you stay silent." I push away from Alistair and nearly shout, "Our len are better suited than this one!" I walk away grumbling to myself, "fucking shems are going to get me killed!" I rub my hand down my face and walk along the path without waiting on them./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I hear Alistair checking on the shem and cock an eyebrow at the other shem that catches up with me, "That was great! What does len mean?" Rolling my eyes at him, I reply shortly, "I didn't do it for entertainment. Len means children."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"The shem Daveth laughs again, "Oh, that's even funnier!"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I stop and look at the man, "Dalish are trained to be hunters. We learn the ways of the forest as soon as we are able to. It's not funny, it's a fact. I could kill all of you in a heartbeat and you'd never hear a sound." I kick a rock in frustration. Travelling with Duncan has given me higher expectations of humans and I am quickly learning they aren't all as knowledgeable as he is. These are the bumbling humans I expected him to be./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Daveth looks at me for a moment, "Why are you so intense? Lighten up a little!"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""This isn't a place to 'lighten up'." I look around at the trees and continue walking. em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"Honestly, we are in the middle of the Wilds that have darkspawn in them and are complete strangers. How can anyone just lighten up…/em/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""How'd you get recruited?" the shem Daveth asked./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I tense but continue walking, "Unlucky, I guess." Daveth looks at me funny but continues, "I was a cut purse, myself, and made the mistake of cutting Duncan's purse," he laughs and shakes his head at the memory, "That old man can run! The guards caught me first though and decided that I'd caused enough problems and it was time to hang me, they did. If Duncan hadn't of conscripted me, I'd be dead by now for sure." He looked back to the whiney shem, "What about you Ser Jory?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""I was one of Arl Eamon's knights. Duncan drafted me to join after I won a tournament in Highever." He says proudly./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Daveth nods and looks to Alistair, "What about you?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Alistair shrugs, "I was a Templar before. Now, I'm a Warden."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Seems everyone has a story, except you Dalish," he looks at me expectantly./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I meet the shem's curious eyes. "Wrong place at the wrong time," I sneer at him and continue walking. em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"It isn't any of their business how or why I came. They wouldn't understand anyway./em/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""We aren't that bad…" Alistair mumbles behind us and I find myself nodding in agreement. em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"Duncan isn't horrible and I suppose Alistair isn't either, Daveth I could tolerate, but I'd kill the whiney shem./em/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"We continue on in silence for a ways. As we begin to round a corner in the overgrown trail a bloody soldier in front of an overturned wagon interrupts our path. Alistair and Jory run around us and move to his side as I keep an eye out for an ambush. The soldier rises up and begs us for help. Moving forward I pull my dagger from my boot to put him out of his misery and silently begin to send a prayer to Falon'din, when suddenly Alistair steps between me and the soldier./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""What are you doing?" he hisses at me./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I cock my head, "The soldier is hurt too badly to make it back to the camp and I have no bandages to help him," my eyebrows furrow in confusion at the interruption. "It would be a mercy to kill him now." em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"Honestly, has he never had to commit a mercy killing?/em Memories of friends and enemies alike flood my mind, em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"if he never has I envy him./em/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;""/emYou can't just go around killing people! He's a em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"person/em!" He draws out the word like it might be foreign to me and I tilt my head curiouslyem style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"./em/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""I am aware he is a person. He's suffering and will die," I state calmly and move to walk around him but he stands firm. Sighing, I look into his eyes, "Move or I will move you." He allows me to walk around him without incident. "Mercy killings may not be easy but are sometimes necessary." I bend down and place a hand on the soldiers shoulder, "Can you tell us what happened?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"The soldier groans painfully and whispers, "Grey… Wardens?" Alistair's eyebrow raises at me. "My.. scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn. They…," He pauses to catch his breath and push through the pain and horror, "Came out of the ground! Please help me. I've got to… return to camp."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""With your injuries you won't make it." I say as gently as I can./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""I have bandages in my pack!" Alistair nearly yells and smacks his forehead./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""That would have been useful to know earlier." I say as I narrow my eyes at him. I stand and search the area around the soldier while Alistair bandages him up, rounding the overturned wagon in some tall grass I see a large rock; I walk over to investigate and am surprised to see a flower. The same flower the handler had asked me to look for to help aid the injured Mabari. Smiling slightly, I carefully pick the flower and place it in my journal. Running my hand over the Halla that Tamlen and Merrill had burned into the cover as a present, I sigh sadly. em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"I miss them both/em. I place it back in my pack and look up at the sky, em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"I promise I'm trying/em./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Dain," I turn and see Alistair watching me, "He's apparently not half as dead as he looks." Smirking he adds, "He's well enough to get to the gate alone."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Good. Let's move on then," I could care less whether the shem lives or dies./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;" align="center"********/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Struggling for breath, I push against the grotesque Darkspawn on top of me. The clearing we had entered is littered with their bodies. The large, roughly human sized, Commander had headed straight toward me. I made the mistake of blocking when I should have dodged and now I'm pinned on the ground with my sword out of reach, pushing against the darkspawn to keep it from killing me. em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"My dagger/em, I try to bring my leg up but every time I do I begin to lose leverage. em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"Fuck/em! My arms are starting to grow tired from the strain. As they start to give out I feel blood spray on my face and the head of the Hurlock falls away from its body. I look up curiously and find Alistair standing over us breathing heavily and smirking at me. "If you are finished lying around we could use some help," he holds out a hand to help me up./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I study it suspiciously but allow the help. "Thank you," I say as I walk over to retrieve my sword. I still find it difficult to speak without using the elvhen language./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Alistair ducks and looks up at the sky, "He em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"can/em be nice and look the world isn't ending!" I narrow my eyes at him but a small smile escapes me. He smiles at me and moves to check on everyone. It had been a good fight to get to the ruins. I look behind us and see the amount of darkspawn we had killed. The ground seems to be stained black from their blood. Shaking my head at the sight, I turn around to observe the high walls as Daveth fills the last vial with the blood we need. We enter the ruin cautiously and look around for the chest. It isn't long before I spot a broken chest in the corner. Alistair notices me moving toward it and joins me. We search through the broken pieces but find nothing./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Well, well, what have we here?" A sensual yet dangerous voice interrupts us. I turn quickly, one hand ready to pull my sword. "Are you a vulture, I wonder?" The woman wears a crimson middrift top that dipped low in the front, revealing a good portion of her pale skin. A double necklace hangs from her throat and an armored skirt with black leather pants sits low on her hips. On her feet are black boots that match her raven hair. One arm had armor covering it and she carried a staff, a mage. She slowly walks down the steps of the ruin and pauses, "Scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been cleaned, or merely an intruder come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" Continuing down the steps she stops a couple feet in front of us and crosses her arms in front of her, "So which is it, scavenger or intruder?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Neither," I answer as the others stare at her with their mouths open, "We are Grey Wardens." I study the woman, she seems familiar but I can't seem to place her./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""I have watched your progress for quite some time." She drawls out with a sparkle of intrigue in her eyes. Walking around us she moves closer to the woods, "Where do they go, I wondered, why are they here and now you disturb ashes none have touched for some time, why is that?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Moving forward suddenly, Alistair warns me, "Don't answer her, she looks Chasind and others may be nearby," I look at him curiously not understanding his words./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you," Morrigan says sarcastically and raises her arms at him as if mockingly trying to scare him./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Alistair's eyes narrow at her, "Yes, swooping is bad."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""She's a witch of the wilds, she is. She'll turn us into toads," Daveth begins in a panic. I glance around listening to the bizarre warnings. If she wanted them dead she had the perfect opportunity to catch them off guard and didn't./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Witch of the wilds? Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" she asks as she places a hand on her hip and gestures at me. "You there, handsome lad, tell me your name and I shall give you mine, let us be civilized."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""My name is Dain," I say cautiously and slightly bow my head in greeting./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish." A slight smile appears and she inclines her head in greeting, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest. Something that is here no longer?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Here no longer?" Alistair repeats and narrows his eyes, "You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of… sneaky witch thief!" Alistair accuses her weakly./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""How very eloquent," Morrigan looks at him in boredom and looks at her fingernails, "Tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Quite easily it seems." His tone changes to one of authority as he adds, "Those documents are Grey Wardens property and I suggest you return them." I watch their exchange in amusement but say nothing for now./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""I will not, for it was not I who removed them," Morrigan turned her nose up at him, "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Who did?" I step in between them to try to get the conversation back on track./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan said, as if it was obvious./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Your mother?" the shemlin Jory asks./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Yes, my mother. Did you assume I spawned from a log?" She slides her amber eyes to his and he cowers a little in response./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""A thieving weird talking log perhaps," Alistair added under his breath and Daveth chuckles a little./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Morrigan sighs and looks out into the forest, "Not all in the wilds are monsters. Flowers grow here as well as toads." Suddenly she turns toward us, "If you wish, I will take you to my mother. Tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers if you like?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Alistair steps closer to me and speaks quietly, "We should get those treaties but I dislike this Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too convenient."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I nod at Alistair in understanding. "Very well, Morrigan, lead the way," I smile and gesture for her to lead./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""She'll put us all in the pot, she will, just you watch." Daveth says before anyone can move./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I'm surprised when the shemlen Jory says, "If the pots warmer than this forest then it will be a nice change."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Follow me then, if it pleases you," the witch says with a coy smile./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"We all follow her in silence until we come to a cabin near a pond. The sun reflected off the glassy surface of the water and the trees are bunched in close as if to hide the place from intruders. It isn't much compared to Ostagar but I guess most places couldn't compare. Standing outside the cabin is a thin elderly woman with messy chin length grey hair./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Morrigan walks up to her and begins, "Greetings mother, I bring before you four Grey Wardens who..."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""I see them girl." The woman interrupts and observes us, "Hmm, much as I expected." She says gruffly and my eyebrow rises in surprised approval. The old woman has a bite, it seems./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asks in disbelief./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"The woman chuckles at his words, "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." She extends her arms and splays her hands, "Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way one's a fool."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her," Daveth warns us quietly. I'm confused as to what he means by that but I have never been a superstitious type so I ignore it./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Quiet Daveth, if she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?" The shem says, looking at him in pity. I don't understand the needless fear these humans have./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""There is a smart lad!" The older woman slides her wisdom filled gaze over them both, "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will and what of you?" She asks, turning toward me, "Do you possess a different viewpoint or do you believe as the others do?"/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"I cock my head at her and look her over, "I stand in the middle, hahren." I say calmly. em style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px initial initial;"She is not what she appears./em/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware," her head cocks in thought, "or is it oblivious… I can never remember… so much about you is uncertain and yet I believe." She looks off to the side as if searching for something, "Do I? Why it seems I do!" she laughs lightly./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""So… This is the dreaded witch of the wilds?" Alistair says sarcastically and raises an eyebrow at Daveth. My eyes never leave the strange woman. He may see a demented old mage but there is something there. I watch and contemplate her words./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Witch of the wilds, huh?" the witch says with an amused look, "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon," she chuckles at her daughter./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother." Morrigan places her face in her hand in embarrassment./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""True. You came for your treaties yes?" the woman turns and grabs the papers from a chest behind her, "And before you start barking your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""You…Oh you protected them," Alistair seems honestly surprised the witch would do that./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;"Her demeanor changes into seriousness, "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this blights threat is greater than they realize."/p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""How?" I'm confused as to why she assumes they weren't taking it seriously enough./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Either the threat is more or they realize less," She changes back like the flip of a switch and laughs then adds, "Or perhaps the threat is nothing," she chuckles, "or perhaps they realize nothing!" she sighs, "Oh, do not mind me; you have what you came for." I look at her trying to understand what she means./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Time for you to go then," Morrigan says happily, ready to be rid of us./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Do not be ridiculous girl. These are your guests," she nods at her as if to say see them out./p  
p style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial; line-height: 1.5; padding: 0px; margin: 1.286em auto 1.286em auto; border: 0px initial initial;""Oh, very well, I will show you out of the woods. Follow me," She reluctantly begins to walk us to the woods. I'm the last to follow as I look back at the older witch one last time. Her cryptic words rolling around in my brain, she gives me a strangely kind smile. I turn at last and catch up with the others easily./p 


End file.
